Soul Eater and Naruto: Riley and Kyle's Story
by Marioninja1
Summary: When an insane, fourth-wall breaking ninja and a brother and sister Meister-Weapon duo switch places, what insanity will ensue? I suck at summaries, as always. Don't forget to read and review :
1. Chapter 1

_Riley_

"In the past, long before DWMA was created there was a Weapon of immense power. It had several shapes; a katana, a broadsword, and, finally, a cane with a hidden blade in it. The Weapon was said to have several different appearances, ranging from a tall, muscular man to a tall, beautiful woman. When DWMA began, several Meisters and Weapons were sent to track the Weapon, but it changed its hand to a blade and, using its full power, sliced the universe open and jumped through." Stein said, then sat back in his chair. The team he had gathered sat in front of him, wide-eyed.

I looked around, waiting for someone to say something. No one spoke, and I realized that I had to ask what I was sure we were all going to ask.

"Dr. Stein, what are you talking about?" I asked. We had all walked into the room, not knowing why we had all been called into the room, and as soon as we all had been seated Stein started rambling about a powerful weapon.

"That Weapon recently appeared again, but it seems to be frozen. Or, at least, in stasis." Stein said. Being a man of average-to-below-average intelligence, I wouldn't have known what stasis was had I not played_ Dead Space_. Having played that game, however, I knew that stasis was being frozen in time. Or something like that.

"Why?" Kylie asked. Kylie sat to my left, while Maka sat to my right, holding my hand. To Kylie's right was Soul, and, scattered across the room, all of my friends were sitting near their partners. Kid, Liz, Patti, Crona, Black Star, and Tsubaki all sat in the room. I thought of all of the good times we had and smiled.

"We aren't sure," Stein admitted. "But we hope to take it from its resting place before it gets out of stasis."

"Where is it?" Maka asked, her interest piqued.

"A museum. They think it to be a weapon of historical importance; they have no idea how correct they are." Stein said.

"If it gets out of stasis, won't it hurt a lot of people?" Tsubaki asked, and the rest of us realized the clear threat that the Weapon presented.

"Yes. Very many deaths, many of them innocent. It may also take their souls; we don't know." Stein said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Soul asked, voicing what we all were now thinking.

"We were waiting for me to tell you what the mission was about," Stein said, pushing his chair back. "Now, follow me and we'll-!" Stein's chair fell over in the exit. Stein stood, then picked his chair up and looked at us. "Follow me, students!"

"You'd think he'd realize that there's a bump where the door is by now. I mean, he's smart, right?" I asked.

"Maybe when he hits his head he forgets how he fell." Kylie guessed, then shrugged. "Just because you're smart doesn't mean you have common sense.

"Good point," Maka said, walking out the door and holding my hand. Kylie took Soul's hand, and I smiled again. "Why are you so happy today?" Maka asked.

"No reason," I said, though the ear-to-ear smile on my face contradicted my words. My life couldn't get any better than it was now, I thought, feeling Maka's warm, gloved hand in mine.

_Kyle_

I sat under my favorite tree in my team's training grounds, where roughly 80% of my 88 chapter story took place.

"Hey Kyle," Aneko smiled, walking over to me. She sat down beside me, then snuggled up to me. Yeah, I say "snuggle" instead of "cuddle," sue me. Aneko ran a finger along those whisker-line-things I got at the end of my series as she began talking to me. "What are you thinking about?"

"A lot of things. Like why my text is underlined, and why that bar at the top of the monitor says 'Riley and Kyle.' Do I know a Riley?" Kyle asked.

"No," Aneko said. "You're the only one with a name like that in the world."

I nodded. "Yeah, in this world."

"I said _the_ world."

"I know. Hey, know what would be cool?"

"What?" Aneko asked.

"If I giant, bright portal popped up to keep me from explaining what I meant." I said. Out of nowhere a giant portal appeared out of nowhere. It had a blue outline, and the inside of it was black. "Hey, I get it!" I smiled. "Heh. References."

"Kyle, what _is_ that?" Aneko asked, jumping up and taking a fighting stance.

"Elementary, my dear Aneko. It's a portal." I said, tossing a kunai through it.

"Where does it lead?" Aneko asked.

"I don't know." I said, then snapped my fingers, making Aneko think I figured it out until I said "I know why my words are underlined! It's a reference to how Deadpool speaks in yellow boxes while everyone else speaks in white boxes! L-O-L."

Suddenly, a freakin' huge guy with brown hair and green eyes holding a sword jumped through the portal, crashing into me.

"WTF?" I asked, falling to the ground.

"Huh?" The guy asked, looking around. "Wha- where are we?"

"Konoha, ninja capital of the world, dude! Who are you?" I asked, squeezing out from under the guy.

"Riley McConnelly." Riley said, standing.

"Oh, you're Riley. Wait, why did I get a giant-sized story while Riley got three stories, including one where an author wrote the other side of the story? I'm gonna sue you so hard, Marioninja!" I said. Both Riley and Aneko stared at me when, suddenly, the sword Riley spoke, a girl appearing in the reflection.

"Riley, I'm going to change back. Let go." The sword said. Riley tossed the sword in the air, and it changed into a girl. The girl fell back to the earth, Riley catching her then putting her on her feet. The girl looked at me and smiled. "Hello, I'm Kylie McConnelly, who are you?"

"WITCHCRAFT!" I screamed, quickly jumping up into the tree. "SWORD-GIRL HAS THE SAME NAME!"

"His name is Kylie?" Riley asked.

"No, his name is Kyle." Aneko said. "Where did you come from?"

"The portal," Riley said, pointing to it over his shoulder with his thumb. "Who threw that kunai? It nearly stabbed me."

"I have no regrets!" I shouted from in the tree when, suddenly, this pale chick wearing a black dress and a black corset walked out from the portal. Riley immediately grabbed Kylie, who changed into a sword. The lady looked at Riley, then at me.

"One was transferred here, the other must be transferred there." The lady said, and, suddenly, I was lifted into the air.

"What the-! Are you a Jedi or something? Lemme go!" I shouted when, suddenly, I was flung through the portal.

**A/N: So, this all started when my friend and I were talking about how I had ran out of ideas for writing fanfiction. Due to short-term memory loss issues I have, I don't remember who came up with this idea, but I'm going to guess it was Gergo's. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed reading the first chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**-MN1**


	2. Chapter 2

_Riley, around fifteen minutes before the portal in Konoha opened_

We all stood in front of the sword, all of us holding our Weapons, all ready for a fight. You could've heard a pin drop as we stared at the Weapon. It was in a glass case, like the rest of the old items around us, but the Weapon looked, well, new. It was shiny, with gold in the middle of the curved blade, and weird writing covered the hand guard and the gold.

"Huh." I said, breaking the silence like I had in the classroom. "I thought it'd be embedded in stone, like in the legends of Excalibur." Kid and Black Star both pulled faces and the rest of us tried not to laugh out loud.

"Riley, go forward and open the glass case." Stein said. I nodded, then walked towards the glass, sliding Kylie in between my belt and my jeans and wiping my sweaty palms. I got to the glass case and slowly opened it, then took the sword and smiled, turning and holding it in the air.

"Nothing to it!" I said. My smile faded as I saw everyone staring, wide-eyed.

"Riley, you idiot! If you touch the sword and you're a Meister-" Stein began, but he was cut off when I giant "BOOM!" destroyed all of the glass, including the glass behind me. I winced as the glass cut my back open, then turned to stare at a woman with a black dress and a black corset. She had legs about a mile long, and, well, she wasn't exactly lacking in curves. I realized that the sword had disappeared from my hand, then put two and two together.

"You're the Weapon." I muttered, then jumped back, drawing Kylie. "You're the Weapon!"

The lady's arm changed back into the curved blade and she drew a circle in the air, behind her. Suddenly, a black portal with an orange outline appeared. A kunai flew through it, and I narrowly dodged it. Stein snatched it out of the air, then looked at it, thinking.

"You have signaled the transfer." She said. Though her voice wasn't that loud, she still could be heard. Suddenly, I was lifted into the air and flung through the portal.

_Kyle_

And then all of that stuff in Konoha happened and I was tossed through the portal. Now you're up to speed on what's going on with the guy you really like, Kyle Uchiha-Meiki! Anyways, I was flying through the air when I landed gracefully, impressing all of the surprisingly-hot girls, then turned around, slapped that portal-girl, then went back to my universe. Well, that's how I wish it went; instead, I crashed into this weird blue-haired kid and as I tried getting back up the portal-lady disappeared, leaving behind a sword.

"No! Riley!" This other chick with ponytails shouted. Her scythe suddenly turned to this white-haired guy who shouted "Dammit!" All the rest of the weirdoes here had similar reactions, then turned to me.

"Who are you?" This guy with a wicked scar across his face asked, looking down at me and the blue-haired freak. I had the feeling the wicked-scar dude wanted to dissect me, so I jumped behind this pretty/hot black-haired girl that I hadn't seen before.

"Kyle Uchiha-Meiki. Hey, you know that guy with the sword-girl-thing?" I asked.

"Yeah." The ponytail-girl said.

"I met him. The guy's a giant." I said, still hiding behind the hot girl.

"What?" The white-haired guy said.

"Well, I needed to break the ice..." I shrugged. "Hey, could you, like, do a roll-call? I think the author is getting tired of identifying you by your attributes."

"I think he's a bit shaken up by the portal travel," Stein said, then "Still. Say your names."

Instead of going through all of their names when, since the author is assuming you like both Naruto and Soul Eater and you know the characters, I won't record all of the roll call. Anyways, they all said their names after I got out from behind the girl I later learned was Tsubaki, then got to asking me things, such as "What happened to Riley?" and "Why are you dressed so oddly?"

When I heard that question I looked down at my black pants, black long-sleeve shirt, and vest. "Hey, I wouldn't talk! You got a schoolgirl with a trench coat, some weirdo with symmetrical clothes and asymmetrical hair, and-!" I quickly dodged as Maka tried cracking my head open with a hardcover book. "You're not very nice!"

"Sorry if I can't be as nuts as you! My boyfriend just got pulled into a portal!" Maka said, furious. Suddenly, blood shot out of my nose, and I started seeing black spots.

"I'm gonna pass out? Lamest way to change back to Riley's point of view ever." I said, then fell back. Luckily, Tsubaki, my favorite person after leaving the portal so far, caught me. "You're hot and nice. Where have you been all my life?" I asked, then passed out.

_Riley_

Aneko, Kylie, and I had been walking to Konoha for a while, and along the way I had learned of their world; they had chakra, jutsu, and a whole bunch of other things. Oddly enough, Kyle, who had given me the first impression that he was an annoying idiot, was a famous hero, and couldn't walk around without girls (and some guys) running after him.

"Really? He seemed..." I thought of a nicer way to put it than "annoying idiot."

"Like an annoying idiot." Kylie finished.

"I've heard that a lot, but he's actually a nice guy. When we first met, Sasuke had taken my little sister, but Kyle got her back." Aneko said. "He'd do the same for you, too."

"You two are together, aren't you?" Kylie, my genius sister, said.

"Yeah." Aneko smiled.

"Aren't you worried he'll never come back? I'm sure Maka is worrying about Rye coming back." Kylie said, using her pet name for me.

"Of course I'm worried, but we've been through enough situations together that I know he'll come back." Aneko said.

"And if he never does?" Kylie asked.

"Kylie, don't say that. We'll find a way." I said, putting my hands in my pockets.

"But if we can't?" Kylie persisted.

"Then we'll settle down here, I guess." I shrugged. "Until we become one-hundred-and-ten percent sure we're stuck here, though, we're going to keep trying to leave."

"I'll help you get used to being here. For the time you're here, I mean." Aneko said.

"I appreciate it," I said, and smiled at her.


	3. Chapter 3

_Riley_

When we arrived to Konoha, I felt saw many people look at us and felt even more people's eyes on us. Then, one-by-one, they all realized Kyle wasn't with us.

"Where's Kyle?" One person shouted.

"He's messing around in the forest!" Aneko shouted, then turned to me. "No need to worry the town for something that might blow over quickly, right?"

"Right," I nodded.

"You're right, but don't we look out of the ordinary?" Kylie asked, pointing out what I hadn't even thought of.

"This is Konoha; there's no such thing as ordinary." Aneko smiled, then got serious. "We'll have to talk to the Hokage, Tsunade. She likes knowing what happens to Kyle."

"Why?" Kylie asked, not seeing the point of keeping tabs on Kyle. I could kind of see her point of view, not that I liked it; I always tried saving everyone, even if it nearly got me maimed/killed.

"He may not seem like much, but he has a tailed beast sealed inside of him. A two-tailed monster cat." Aneko said, surprising both Kylie and I.

"You left that out _why_?" I asked. "And a 'monster cat'?"

"If you've ever seen what he can do with its almost-limitless chakra, you wouldn't think it was silly. And I left it out because, well, it's everyday life to me." Aneko shrugged. "For instance, you've never told me why Kylie can change into a sword because you don't see it as anything out of the ordinary."

"Point." Kylie said.

"So, does he just use its chakra or what?" I asked.

"Well, he supposedly can talk to it, but no one else can hear it." Aneko said. "He even calls it 'Nibi.'"

"He's going to get along just fine at DWMA." I chuckled.

_Kyle_

'_Kyle, wake up. There's something very odd happening.'_ Nibi said. Since my last story was 88 chapters, I'll give you a brief summary of what Nibi is; he's a tailed beast inside my head. I can hear him all of the time (because I'm insane or something) and he pretty much makes me an ultra badass. There's a few details I left out about me that I'll throw here so we can get on with the paper-thin plot; I have brown-hair, green eyes, and I lost my left arm. I have a prosthetic arm that looks a bit like the Full Metal Alchemist's because the author was too lazy to use five minutes of his busy day (read: sarcasm) to make an actual design.

'I'm me,' I thought. 'Of course something odd is happening.'

_'Odder than usual, actually. We are in a complete other universe. None of these people have chakra, thus meaning they cannot use jutsu.'_ Nibi said.

'This universe is also behind in their story; while I'm in between my epilogue and the end of the story, they haven't gotten to the end of the story when they all have kids.' I said.

_'... What?'_ Nibi asked.

"Wake up!" I heard, and felt the distinct feeling of pain you get from getting jumped on.

"Ow! Are you Naruto's duplicate or just chugging Coca Cola when we're not looking?" I asked, pushing Black Star off. I saw Maka, as well as Tsubaki and Stein. "Goody. Guards making sure I'm not a murderer, a grieving widow (is that the right term?), and either a doctor who got in a knife fight with the wrong man or someone who enjoys surgery. I should make like Wolverine in the _X-Men_ movie and choke one of you out."

"We," Maka sighed, then took in a deep breath, "we got off to a bad start."

"I know bad starts. And by bad I mean 'I-met-my-girlfriend-when-my-half-brother-kidnapped-her-little-sister-and-tried-getting-her-to-kill-us-with-her-friend-and-father' bad. Our meeting was a freakin' disaster." I said.

"Could you shut up for five minutes and let my daughter speak!" I looked to where the voice came from and saw a red-headed man glaring at me.

"Your dad?" I asked. Maka nodded, and I said "Well, you've given me something to like you for; the first real reason being an orphan is good."

Maka giggled, then smiled. She smiled, that is, until her father ran away, crying. My eyes wide, I subtly asked her what was wrong with her parent.

"WTF?" I asked.

"My dad's... odd like that." Maka shrugged. "Anyways, you might be here for a while, so we figured we'd show you around. You haven't met Crona, right?"

"Crona... You mean a pink-haired girl, pretty messed up, nobody really knows if she's a girl but the author thought she was hot or something and made her a girl?" I asked.

"How...?" Maka began.

"I went on Soul Eater Wiki when I was unconscious." I shrugged, then stood, only to see that I had been put in a hospital gown. I sighed and asked "Where's my clothes?"

"Garbage can." Stein said.

"... If you were the one that undressed me, I swear by all that's nuts and annoying, I'll end you, and I guarantee you that both the jokes I say and the violence I'll use will hurt." Kyle said.

"Tsubaki was kind enough to do it for me." Stein said.

Black Star burst out laughing. "Are you blushing?"

"That's it! Both your slightly-OOC attitude due to the author never using you in the previous stories as well as the lack of action in this story is driving me crazy(-er)! I challenge you to a battle of knives!" I shouted, using the "Objection!" pose from _Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney_.

"You challenge me, the man who will surpass God, to a knife fight?" Black Star asked.

"No, just a normal fight, but I wanted to throw in a reference to _Lemon Demon_!" I shouted.

Everyone sighed.

"Anyways, I'm gonna get my clothes. I mean, it's not like I don't have time; the author used too much of me, so the next chapter's probably gonna be all-Riley." I said, then walked off.

"Wait, do you know where your clothes are?" Tsubaki called after me.

"Of course I do! I mean, c'mon, if I know where the fourth wall is, I know where my clothes are!" I answered.


	4. Chapter 4

_Kylie_

Contrary to what both what I thought was going to happen and what I would've done, we didn't immediately go to Tsunade, the Hokage. Instead, Aneko treated us to ramen, which I just didn't understand; if Kyle was as important as Aneko insisted, why not eat after telling her leader of his disappearance? I knew that I shouldn't question the only friend we had in Konoha, however, and kept silent.

"How long have you known Kyle?" Riley asked after eating a mouthful of ramen. I hadn't noticed that I was hungry, but as soon as our ramen had gotten to us I suddenly realized that I was ravenous. I had already gotten a second bowl of ramen and was slowly-but-surely draining it.

"Who knows?" Aneko shrugged, smiling. "Time flies. He looks older than me, but he's actually a few years younger. His body's gotten messed up."

"I could tell. He had a robot arm." Riley said. Understand, he didn't mean to offend; Riley is just an average guy, and he just didn't think.

"If Kyle was here, he'd be glaring at you." Aneko said. "He had a thing with anyone calling it his 'robot arm.' He always called it his prosthetic arm or his 'Full Metal Alchemist arm' or something like that. Nowadays it's just this metal thing he pulls over his arm, but he never takes it off. I think Kyle got confused and forgot he grew his arm back."

I coughed on my ramen. "He grew is arm back? And you have manga here?"

"We have books, but not manga. Why?" Aneko asked, becoming confused.

"Full Metal Alchemist is an anime as well as a manga in our universe." I explained. Riley let me do the talking, probably thinking that he'd been talking too much and felt guilty. He was a very nice guy. "Tell me, what else does he do that you don't understand?"

"He sings a lot of songs. You know, music, but nothing anybody knows." Aneko asked. I looked at Riley, and he looked at me, realization sparking in both of our eyes.

"Do you remember any of the lyrics?" I asked.

"We sound like cops, asking all these questions." Riley chuckled, but he was ignored; Aneko could sense the serious aura, and knew that something was up.

"N-Not really... Wait, I remember one song. It went something like, um..." Aneko paused to think, and Riley patted her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry too much about it," Riley said, and Aneko both smiled and blushed. I, on the other hand, frowned. I was never really that good at consoling anyone with words or a pat on the shoulder; I had to, instead, rely on cherub looks that I was not certain would last.

"Oh, I remember!" Aneko said. "He said it was a song called 'Sex On Fire,' by Kings of Leon. I remember because, well..." Aneko blushed an even brighter pink.

Riley looked at me, then we both looked at her. "Aneko," Riley said, then "I'm not so sure how to explain this..."

"Those songs and materials Kyle referenced are from our universe," I said, knowing how to explain everything, or, at least, my theory on everything. "Kyle was probably chosen out of all the people in this universe because of his ability to see into our universe."

"W-Wait, what?" Aneko asked.

"Some, if not all of those songs, are popular in our universe, made by bands with many fans." Kylie said. "But, in this universe, those bands don't exist; Kyle somehow knew those songs anyways, though. Do you know how?"

"No." Aneko said. "Does this change anything? I mean, I know that this fact won't bring him back instantly, but will this help you get him back?"

"I don't know, but it helps us know why he was chosen." I said, then, as an afterthought, "Which raises the question; why were Riley and I chosen?"

We finished our ramen in silence, or, at least, I was silent; Riley and Aneko talked about how her and our universe's differences. I wondered if Riley knew that he, in a way, seemed to be flirting with Aneko, then realized that he didn't. After all, Riley had gotten through the 'friend zone' that I had put Kid in a while back, before he moved on to Crona.

**A/N: YES! FINALLY RESOLVED THAT DANGLING PLOTLINE FROM THE ORIGINAL RILEY! -MN1**

"So, where's Tsunade?" Riley asked after we had stood up and Aneko had paid with an odd form of currency not found in our universe.

"Right there, actually." Aneko said, seeing an attractive blonde woman walking down the street. She didn't seem to draw attention, but when I noticed her, I couldn't help but admire the power seemingly radiate. I wondered if it was her soul, then realized that people used chakra here; the chakra from her was what I was sensing. I wondered why I hadn't sensed it from anyone else, only to come up to the conclusion that my body was just now adapting to this world, as an immunity system adapts to a sickness.

"Do you feel that, Rye?" I asked. He nodded, looking pale, and I realized that he might have been sensing it longer than I had, which might have caused him to become talkative, then silent. "Rye, how long have you been feeling that?" After a beat, waiting for Riley to answer only to see him sway. I then gravely asked "Riley, how long have you been sensing chakra?"

"A while." Riley asked, then, eyes hazy, "I should've said something, shouldn't I?"

Aneko was looking, alarmed, and I realized that you didn't have to change dimensions to be out-of-sorts; with Kyle missing, her whole world was shattered, not to mention the countless other friends of Kyle's that had yet to know of all that had taken place.

"What's going on?" Aneko asked.

I began to explain, but Riley fell to his knees before I began, then vomited. I began to feel queasy, and not just from the sight of Riley being sick.

"What's going on?" Aneko repeated, panicking, as Riley fell on his side and he lost consciousness.

"In o-our universe we can sense s-souls," I said, fighting back the urge to be sick. I began to feel cold and shivered. "We're s-sensing your c-chakra. We're not u-used to it."

I knew Aneko might not understand, but I knew she'd get us help; she was too nice not to. "Tsunade-sensei!" Aneko shouted, but Tsunade had already walked over to us, looking alarmed.

"Who are these two?" Tsunade asked.

"They need help!" Aneko said, full-blown panic causing her to ignore Tsunade.

"Carry the girl. Explain on the way." Tsunade said, picking up Riley and carrying him piggy-back style, like he had carried me when I was younger.

Amazed that anyone could pick Riley up, I said "Whoa" the moment before I lost consciousness as well.


	5. Chapter 5

_Kyle_

Man, if I was one of the readers I'd be pissed! That looked like a tight spot for the McConnelly kids! But this is _my_ chapter, so forget about that Irish guy and Irish-Italian girl and remember that this is going to be a very action-packed chapter! Or, at least, it should be, unless the author is losing his talent after only one year on Fanfiction.

Anyways, I got dressed in my ninja gear after getting lost (ha-ha-friggin'-ha, I _didn't_ know where it was, whatever) while walking around with this one-eyed chick. She said Riley had given her a map but she had lost it, so I, the new guy from a whole other_ universe_, and a one-eyed woman with no sense of direction had to find their way out of a dungeon. Which raises the question why they put my clothes in the dungeon, not to mention the fact that the school even had a dungeon.

Once I got to the front of the school I saw Black Star standing up straight, arms crossed over his chest.

"You guys could really use a 'You are here' sign. Do those things in this universe, or do I have to become an inventor and show you the first 'You are here' sign ever?" I asked, tying the black headband loosely around my neck.

"We've been waiting an hour. Where were you?" Maka asked.

"An hour? We were supposed to meet here, like, two hours ago!" I said, none-too-pleased. Hey, walk around with a girl talking about that Stein guy in a 'rainbows-and-unicorns' kinda way for an hour and you'd be irritable, too.

"We convinced Black Star that, if you were still waiting an hour after you two were supposed to fight, he could fight you." Maka asked.

"We didn't know you'd be late." Tsubaki asked.

"Wait, doesn't that deal mean we're not going to fight? WTF, Marioninja! You promised a fight, man!" I exclaimed, staring up at the sky. Why the sky? Well, staring at the ground and shouting is just ridiculous.

**A/N: And staring at the sky isn't? -MN1**

Shut up and write, dude.

"Let's fight!" Black Star grinned. Tsubaki frowned, then changed into some weapon. It looked cool, I guess.

"What the heck is that?" I asked, eyebrow raised at the weapon Tsubaki had changed into. "If that shoots witchcraft spells at me, I'm calling foul."

"It's a chain scythe!" Black Star exclaimed, then charged at me.

"Well excuuuse me, Princess!" I said, ducking under a horizontal slash, then bringing my foot up against Black Star's chin, sending him flying back. I felt a little bit cold, but nothing I couldn't ignore. I mean, I've got no reputation in this universe; if I lose my first fight, how bad for my rep would _that_ be? "We only use practical things in my universe!"

"Like what?" Black Star asked, standing and charging after me again. I jumped over, landed on his head, then jumped off, like Mario. Get it? I'm a ninja, then I used Mario's move. The author is Marioninja... Whatever.

"Well, for one, we don't just keep running at the target. More than one tactic does _wonders_ for your winning streak! Second, we use things like this!" I landed, whirled around, then quickly moved my hands, then spat a fireball at Black Star. He dodged, eyes wide, narrowly avoiding becoming ash.

"How is _that_ practical?" Maka asked.

"I'd ask the same about having teenagers that turn into weapons," I said.

Black Star ran at me, furious, and hit me right across the jaw, causing me to fall down. He stood over me, holding his chain scythe over his head, and swung down. Using pure instinct, I tapped into Nibi's power. The release of said power knocked Black Star back, as extremely powerful anime moves are wont to do.

I stood and smiled, knowing exactly what Black Star, Tsubaki, and Maka were staring at, their mouths open and their eyes wide. A glowing blue tail of chakra appeared from the glowing blue aura surrounding me, and the cat-whisker-things across my cheeks began to glow. My eyes had changed since the end of my series, so that they only looked like cat eyes when I used sharingan, which I now decided to utilize, having plenty of chakra to burn.

After several seconds of staring, Black Star finally spoke. "Witchcraft!" He shouted.

I smiled, showing my fangs. _"Nah, just a tailed-beast. Still wanna fight me?"_ My voice was a mixture of a feline growl, supplied by Nibi, and my natural voice. Thus, it is underlined and italicized, as the three lines Nibi said in this series was.

Then, there was a glint in Black Star's eye. I hadn't known the guy for long, but I realized what it meant when the guy pounced on me; he wanted to surpass God, and, knowing very little about my universe, he probably thought tailed beasts were my universe's Gods. So, he thought that if he beat me, he'd, in a way, surpass God.

Of course, I had to realize this the moment that 'Little chill' I had suddenly turned into 'Guess what? You're colder than the Arctic now! Happy birthday, b*tch!' and my chakra went haywire. Then, to make it all the better, I stepped back, avoiding Black Star's knife (and spiky hair. Hey, that could be a weapon, too!)

"What happened to your powers?" Black Star asked.

"Close your mouth, dude!" I exclaimed, hand over mouth. Black Star didn't, instead asking why, when I threw up all over him. Then, I fell backwards, cracking my head on the pavement and losing consciousness.

_'I believe your 'rep' is going to be very injured, Kyle.'_ I heard Nibi say in the infinite darkness I go to when unconscious. Yeah, I know, that doesn't happen, but neither does anything that goes on in this story.

'Shuddup.' I thought.


End file.
